Going Back Home,Coming Back to Life
by captainrexbest35
Summary: Rex and Denal are forced to find their way back home. With no parents Rex is forced to take on the care of his younger brother. Will they find their parents and their home? And New York is inside Texas cause I can do that.
1. Chapter 1

**Going Back Home, Coming Back to Life**

Rex POV

This is going too far. We've been on the streets for years. My brother is in poor health,we're both starving. 8 years we've been out here. When our parents died the family that adopteded us abandond us. Can this day get any worse? Oh,wait it just did. It's started to rain. We took shelter in a broken down train car. I huddled Denal closer to me. He was tired and cold. We'd stay here for the night,and continue on in the morning.

As I woke up the next morning Denal was missing from my side. I stood and stretched quickly then headed outside to sit by Denal. He liked to watch the sun rise in the morning he always gets up early enough. How I haven't figured out yet. But I know I hadn't yet been able to work that in my system. After a few minutes I pulled Denal to his feet. We had to get moving before it started raining again. We had to keep Weasel off our tail. Weasel was a police officer who liked to catch runaways. If he caught us he'd force us to go back to those treacherouse people.

"Hey Josh," I called as we walked towards the center of the town. Josh works at the farmers market. He gave us free fruit sometimes. I still had a few peaches from yesterday in my backpack. He smiled, "Morning Rex,Denal."  
><strong>Quick an  
>In this story new york city is right inside texas you can just walk in. because uuh i think its cool and I CAN DO THAT nmmm i love cheese crackers<strong>

Denal was still staring in the east where the sun was still rising higher in the sky. Josh laughed. "Whaaaaat?Not funny." Denal crossed his arms over his chest pretending to be hurt. We all laughed. Denal broke off with a loud bout of coughing. I caught him as he nearly fell. "Are you alright," I asked gently. He nodded. "We'd better get going before that creep catches up to us." He nodded then reached into his backpack and pulled out a newspaper."You mght wanna read this." I nodded and put the paper in my backpack.

We decided the best way to get weasel off our tails was to leave new york city. We'd head north to longview. By 1600 Denal's condition was getting worse. Good news we reached longview some time ago. About 1730 this had just become too much for Denal. He passed out. He was burning up with a fever.I looked up as a young women approached us on foot. "Do you need some help?"She asked softly. "Yes please."My voice barely more then a whisper. "We'll take him back to my house."

She lifted Denal carefully in her arms. It wasn't that hard because he was so small. Denal was exhausted. She laid him on the bed in tthe guest room. "He'll feel better after he rests." With a hesitant glance i laid down beside Denal and fell into a deep uneasy sleep...

**cliffhanger r&r thanks**


	2. I'm so sorry

Hi guys chapter 2  
>Me: Quay if you will, if you can figure this out you get to be in one of my stories oh and this might be where the rating T comes in<br>Quay: sottpdeelt deos not own srtarwas the cnloe wras Okay that wasn't that hard  
>Me: ah shut up<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Rex POV<strong>

I slept terribly; I was too worried about Denal. As I woke up I could feel that Denal was no longer next to me. I chuckled and pushed myself to my feet. Denal was sitting on the porche with the woman we had I had met yesterday. Funny I still didn't know her name. It was still dark outside.

"Hi Rex,I thought you were never gonna wake up." I hugged him tightly, running my fingers down his spine. He tensed slightly. As I let go he pointed up towards a set of stars in the sky.

The lady cleared her throat. "I'm ShaQuincy." "rex" I said looking up at her,"thank you for helping us." I looked up to where denal had been pointing. She spoke again," the red star is the planet venus. Feel free to stay as long as you want i've got plenty of room,and it does get lonely sometimes."

I looked to Denal then back at her. "We'll stay for a while."

We stayed out til the sun rose. Then we got up to have some breakfast which I was grateful for because I was starving. After that I laid back down and slept for a couple of hours. As I woke again Denal was laying next to me looking through a picture book. I was looking through my backpack making sure everything was there. After I checked thoroughly, twice, i realized what was missing.

I felt my blood begin to boil.

"Denal!" He sat up from his book. "Where's my crystal?" Denal hung his head before he spoke.

His voice was barely a whisper. "I lost it."

I felt my temper burst and I was yelling. " How could you be so stupid?" " Rex I'm sorry. i really am," He gasped.

"Sorry doesn't cut it. That was everything to me." I shouted.

Tears began to well up in his eyes. " I didn't mean to lose it."

Hate was boiling inside of me I wanted to hurt him. The words came out of my mouth even though I hadn't meant to say them, " I HATE YOU!"

His eyes grew wide. Tears streamed down his cheeks and he pushed himself to his feet and raced away. I stayed where i was, appalled by my action. I had to apologize. I figured I'd let him calm down first. I sat back down on the bed. Moments laters a scream met my ears. I was on my feet and following Shaquitta out of the door in a matter of moments. The sight that met my eye's was horrifying. Denal lay on the ground bleeding heavily. I knelt at his side sobbing. It was my fault. If I hadn't yelled at him, said those words he wouldn't be laying here hurt. I was aware that Shaquittta had left my side. Probably to call for help.

I wished I could go back in time and erase what I said. I wanted to punish myself. When I am sure that Denal was alright, I'm going to sit in a corner. Sit there and ground myself until I figured out how to apologize to him and find out who would want to kill him. One person had pushed into the back of my head: Weasel. That policeman had it out for us. He can't have found us. I had to make sure Denal was safe from that man. I promised myself that from this day forward I would never let anything happen to him. He was all I had.

I hardly heard the loud sirens from the ambulance or the two strong hands that pulled me to my feet. The next thing I knew I was sobbing my heart out. I wished it had been me who had been shot and not Denal. He was so young. My feet would not hold me up. I was pushed, more like half-dragged and half-carried, into the back of the ambulance. My heart was racing and my breathing became labored. Then everything went black.

I woke up, but my eyes would not budge. It took a while for me to make sense of my surroundings. I was in a hospital room. The taletell sounds of machinery told me that. I remembered from when Momma was sick once. I finally convinced my eyes to open. After a while I realized that I was on oxygen. _ I must have had an asmuth attack. _I blinked a few times to clear up my eyesight.

" Rex! You're okay!" ShaQuincy was sitting next to my bed side, but she stood up as soon as she realized I was awake. " You gave me a pretty big scare, Rex. Doctor said you'd had an asmuth attack."

I appreciated her concern, but I needed to know if Denal was alright. " Denal?" My voice was weak. A result of an asmuth attack. There was not too much oxygen to speak because I needed it for my body. If the oxygen had been delayed any longer, I would have had a stroke.

" He's alright now. Don't worry. Get some rest." She whispered gently. I was too tired to argue. I slipped into a light dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Me: Read Review. I feel sorry for subjecting them to this type of cruelty but it's a nessity.

Quay: Poor little guy. Send him a 'get well' letter!


End file.
